¿Que Paso Con ella?
by TheKingOfSilence
Summary: Sabía a lo que se refería con esas palabras pero no quería creérmelo! mi dulce Paige me hará esto? Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no quería creérmelo que mi dulce Paige qué siempre me ha dado amor y cariño haciéndome sentir deseada cuando estaba con ella estuviera haciendo esto ¿Qué le paso?- G!P Paige-
Advertencia este Fanfic a sido clasificado para +18 (M) Puede contener tema fuerte como la **violación** y G!P a sido advertido.

 **Disclaimer: No Soy dueño ni tengo Propiedad en los caracteres de Little Pretty Liars ni eso.**

* * *

Emily POv

Han pasado meses desde que rompí con Paige y creo que ella no lo tomo muy bien... la veo muy cambiada cada vez que paso a lado de ella veo su cara y tiene una de enojada con el mundo, ya no tenía esos característicos ojos con brillo de inocencia, ahora solo tenía unos e ira.

Pasaron las semanas y Paige caminaba por los pasillos ocultando su rostro con una capucha negra (qué ciertamente no sabía que tenía). Caleb dijo que nos mantengamos alejada de ella que últimamente ha sido llevada a la oficina del director una vez nos contó que estaban en clase de gimnasia y por error una chica tropezó con ella, todos pensaron que se iban a pedir disculpas pero Paige hizo todo lo contrario... La golpeó, la golpeó como si no hubiera una mañana y la pobre chica fue a parar en el hospital.

Pasaron los días y sentía que alguien me vigilaba pero aparte esos pensamientos rápidamente pero... Tenía razón. Hace un par de minutos atrape a Paige observando cada uno de mis movimientos con ojos de depredador qué no conocía qué ella los tuviera, creo que ella no se daba cuenta que la había pillado.

"Emily, estas bien?" Me pregunto Spencer con preocupación

"Uhm si" conteste "por qué?"

"Es que cariño no has tocado tu comida" intervino Hanna

"lo siento es que la verdad no tengo mucha hambre" deje mi tenedor a un lado

"ya lo notamos" contesto Hanna

Me levante rápidamente y conteste "me voy" con un susurro y antes de alguien me dijera algo más me dirigí rápidamente a la salida y antes de que pudiera salir le di una última mirada a Paige qué me veía mientras se mordía levemente con su pulgar y con una sonrisa qué me dio mucho miedo por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **2 días después.**

Era un día nublado y me encontraba caminando a casa curiosamente el camino que tomó esta vacío hoy (bueno, siempre está vacío a quien engaño) caminaba y cada paso que daba sentía que alguien me observaba. Gire rápidamente y no había nadie así que seguí con mi camino y seguía con ese sentimiento y mi mente me gritaba qué corriera qué ocurriría algo malo pero no le hice caso.

Antes de que me diera cuenta mi espalda estaba pegada a la pared dentro de un callejón y alguien estrujándome muy fuerte los hombros para que no me moviera, vi hacia arriba y ahí estaba ella, Paige.

Paige me veía con esos ojos depredadores y con una sonrisa ciertamente tuve algo de miedo.

"Hola nena" ella susurro sin qué se le borrará esa sonrisa y note algo en su voz que no llegue a descifrar

"Paige?" susurre

"Dime nena, me has extrañado?" dijo lentamente mientras se acercaba a mi rostro

"Yo-" fui abruptamente cortada por ella

"CONTESTAME" demandó

Tenía miedo, jamás me había levantado la voz.

"No" conteste simplemente y espere su reacción

Paso los segundos y sentía como si hubiera sido horas, en su cara ya no estaba la sonrisa ahora era uno de enojo y me estruja más fuerte contra la pared

 _Dolía_

Sentí como su cuerpo se abrazaba contra el mío y se me paro la respiración por un minuto... Porque sentía algo que tocaba mi pecho? Baje lentamente la mirada y era su mano qué manoseada ni pecho y luego su otra mano comenzó hacerlo con mi otro pecho.

 _Gemí de dolor_

Lo estaba haciendo muy fuerte y con un rápido movimiento la aparte de mi y con toda mi fuerza le di una cachetada qué resonó en todo el callejón.

Ella quedo en shock por lo que hizo y se quedó así unos segundos luego su cara se volvió una sonrisa cínica si como esto fuera lo más divertido para ella.

Escuche una risa

Y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba en el piso y ella me veía con ojos lujuriosos

"no debiste hacer eso! " me grito y rápidamente con un movimiento me abrió las piernas y se puso entre ellas

 _Qué está ocurriendo?_

Mi mente procesaba las cosas lentamente y ella tomo mi cara y me obligó a verla

"ahora te enseñaré como hacer una buena perra" me soltó bruscamente mi mandíbula.

Sabía a lo que se refería con esas palabras pero no quería creérmelo! mi dulce Paige me hará esto? Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, no quería creérmelo que mi dulce Paige qué siempre me ha dado amor y cariño haciéndome sentir deseada cuando estaba con ella estuviera haciendo esto ¿Qué le paso?

 _Tenía lágrimas en los ojos_

Con sus grandes manos rompió mi camisa dejando mi pecho al descubierto y comenzó a manosearme muy fuertemente, nunca bajo su ritmo y yo pensaba que era muy mal sueño y que pronto despertaría en mi cama.

Siguió así hasta que al parecer se canso y luego sentí algo que se metía entre mi pierna y yo ya sabía que era pero tenía la cierta esperanza de que Paige se levantaría y me pediría disculpas pero parece que no sería en ese caso.

Se apartó un poco de mi y sin dejarme de ver se comenzó a quitar lentamente la hebilla de su cinturón y luego se bajo los pantalones, quería gritarle qué parar

"Por favor Paige no me hagas esto" lloraba pidiendo piedad.

"en serio? Lo dice la persona que corto conmigo solo por la Perra de Alisos regreso?"

"Esto es venganza?"

"No" Contesto rápidamente.

Se termino de bajar su última prenda que ocultaba su virilidad, yo trataba de cerrar mis piernas pero no podía, ella las sujetaba muy firmemente, tenía que hacer algo.

Sin saber cómo ni de donde saque la fuerza libre una pierna de su agarre y le di una patada y como se esperaba ella grito de dolor y dejo mi otra pierna libre.

Me levante y trate de correr pero sujeto rápidamente mi tobillo haciéndome caer de nuevo al suelo, trate de pagarle de nuevo pero falle miserablemente

"Maldita!" me grito con furia y me sujeto con fuerzas las caderas y obligó a separar mis piernas, sentí su reparación en la parte trasera de mi cuello mientras sus brazos me obligaban a estar inmóvil incapaz de que me moviera" tu lo pediste a las malas" soplo ligeramente.

...

...

...

...

...

...

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, no sé cuanto lloré, no sé cuanto supliqué que parará, no sé cuanto pedí clemencia qué me lastimaba... Paso el tiempo y ella solo me uso solo para satisfacer sus necesidades más viles conmigo.

 _Me uso_

Mis gritos se volvieron en leves gemidos de dolor y mis lágrimas dejaron de caer, sabía que ella no iba a parar.

Los minutos pasaron hacer horas y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era de noches.

Ella se apartó de mi con cara de aburrimiento, se levantó por fin y comenzó a ponerse su ropa y por último se abrocho su cremallera mientras yo, ella me dejo en el piso sin vida ni emociones, no sentía mi cuerpo... Me quería morir.

"No te atrevas a decirle a nadie querida" me dijo viéndome con una sonrisa como si lo que me ha hecho fuera un orgullo para ella "no me gustaría esta vez matarte, digo, eres un gran juguete" y luego se fue, me dejo ahí mientras caía lágrimas silenciosas.

Como pude me levante y busque mi ropa que estaba hecha a jirones me la puse como pude y apenas cubrió lo necesarios, llegue a la casa y me metí a bañar mientras me abrazaba a mi misma preguntándome lo que hice mal para merecer esto.

Sabía que romper con Paige le afectaría, pero no creí que me haría esto ¿Qué el paso a la sonriente y cariñosa Paige? Me preguntaba cada vez eso tratando de encontrar una respuesta pero simplemente no lo hacía... Esos botes qué le encontré una vez tenía que ver? O simplemente su corazón dejo de tener de emociones?

 **Fin**

* * *

Como adoro esta pareja!


End file.
